Life Series:You Wish It Was Just A Dream
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: R&R plz! What happens when Kelly like John but he doesn't feel the same way and asks out her best friend/the new diva? Kelly/Miz fic.
1. Who Do You Like?

Hey guys it's been a while.I actually have had this story on youtube I put up the intro to it but I never put up the first chapter.I was working on it today but it takes a while so, It won't be up for a while since it's quicker to type instead of add a picture,type,and edit so, I decided to put it up here for you guys and I know, Weird pairings.

* * *

Life Series:You Wish It Was Just A Dream

* * *

In the divas locker room

"Ria, Who do you like?" Mickie James questioned.

"Why do you wanna know?It's my buisness Mickie." Maria said obviously suprised at how she just came out and asked out of the blue.

"Just curious I mean, We're all friends her right?So why not tell eachothers secrets?I planned on having all of us say who we like too." Mickie said.

"Well, Ok it is true after all.I like, Hmm let me think, Uh, Punk!"

"Aww how sweet! Ok it's my turn. I like Randy! Ok, Your turn Kellz."

"Ok I like John! Your turn Lay!" Kelly said excited she finally got it off her chest to the girls.

"Well Micks, I don't really like anyone. I heard we're gonna be having some new people coming to the show. Maybe i'll meet someone." Layla said.

"Ok I wish you good luck it's your turn."

"Ok I like Cody!" Michelle said excited.

"You guys are all perfect for eachother.I wonder what they think of us." Mickie wondered.

* * *

In the superstars locker room

"Dude, Maria is so hot." Punk said changing out of his attire after the show.

"Yeah, We know we've heard that from you a hundred times." Randy Orton said very annoyed.

"Oh come on dudes you gotta like somebody on what's there names?"

"Well I kinda like Michelle." Cody admitted.

"Yeah and I like Mickie." Randy said.

"What about you John? Who do you like?" Punk questioned.

"Well, To be honest I don't like anyone really." John said.

"Are you serious? What about Kelly?"

"Nah man. I don't like anyone."

"Alright suit yourself Xena Warrior Princess." Cody joked.

"Dude, I told you! Stop making fun of my name!"

"Ok, Nina." Cody said laughing.

"Oh god please help me." John said getting tired and annoyed.

"Alright i'm done i'm done. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

So what did you think?

Stay Magical I Like You Kinda Bye!

Oh and if it's your birthday today or if any of you know anyone who's birthday is today or coming up soon, Yay for aging of the nubulations don't say Happy Birthday cause if you do i'm gonna find you and i'm gonna change you and you're gonna like it.

BYE.


	2. New Friends & Heartbreak

Hey guys! Once again i'm gonna put up another chapter to this story and if you have read it you'll know that there's gonna be new superstars and Divas. As Layla said.

So let's get started!

* * *

Life Series:You Wish It Was Just A Dream

* * *

In the divas locker room

"Guys the new divas are on their way here!" Kelly said excited.

"There's one I really wanna be friends with.I don't know her name but she she sound cool and she has red hair!" She said.

"Ok Kellz I hope you and her become friends!" Michelle said.

"Yeah."

*knock knock*

"Oh, Maybe that's them now." Mickie said getting up to answer the door.

"Hi!" Lita,Trish,Ashley,and Candice said.

"Hi!" They all said.

"I'm Mickie!This is Maria,Michelle, and Layla." She said.

"Hi i'm Candice! This is Lita,Ashley,and Trish." She said.

"Ok come on in."Michelle said.

"Ok let's get to the point, Who do you guys like that's new or that's already here?" Layla asked.

"Ok I like Brian! He's one of the new superstars, It's your turn Trish." Ashley said.

"I like Chris new superstar, your turn Candice." Trish said.

"Ok I like Paul, new superstar." Candice said.

"Layla, Since you didn't pick anybody last time, You go then we'll let Lita go." Mickie said.

"Ok I like this new superstar, John Morrison! Ok it's your turn Li." She said.

"Ok I ike John!"

"Which John?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Well, I call John Morrison JoMo since it's easier so they won't think it's the other person so I call Cena, John.I really like him!"

"I gotta go." Kelly said.

"Kelly wait!" Mickie said.

"I'll call you." She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lita asked as Mickie walked into the room.

"No honey don't worry." Michelle said.

* * *

In the superstars locker room

"Hi i'm Brian, this is Miz,John,Paul,and Chris."

"Hey i'm Randy, is John,Punk,and Cody."

"Wow two Johns?" Chris said.

"That's cool." Brian said.

"So who do you guys like?" Randy asked.

"Woah dude, They just got here, No need to pop the question so soon." Punk said.

"No dudes it's cool, I really like Trish one of the new divas." Chris said.

"I like Candice another new diva." Paul said.

"I like Layla." JoMo said.

"I don't know who I like." Miz said.

"Come on dude you gotta like somebody." John said.

"What about you John? You don't know either." Randy said.

"Actually yes I do.I like-

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! WOOOOO!

R&R chapter everyday! WOOBAM!

STAY MAGICAL I LIKE YOU KINDA BYE!.


End file.
